Loveless
by MakTD
Summary: "Dont ask me I'm not the one going around sleeping with psychopaths who kidnap people. "Jenny yelled again. Abbie stared at Jenny obviously hurt but Jenny was too busy trying to get the rope from around her hand. "Don't you go blaming this on me." Abbie started "Oh yeah? Who else should I blame it on. You can't keep away from drama even if somebody paid you." Jenny said once again
1. Chapter 1

Abbie woke up to the usual silence that constantly engrossed her house in the mornings. She lay in bed and glanced at her alarm clock which read 7:55 AM. Good she still had five more minutes of leisure. She decided to check her phone for any messages that was of importance. She read a text from Ichabod.

_I am offended by the inaccuracy that your deeveedee so diligently displays._

Abbie chuckled while wiping the sleep form her eyes. She had sent him home last night with a movie about the Revolutionary war. She knew that he was gonna be in an outrage she just couldn't help herself when she stumbled upon it at the library. She had decided to put her phone down when she received a text from Jenny.

_Out BBL_

Jenny wasn't one for words. Abbie sent a text back

_Awwww. I thought we were gonna have breakfast_

That was the only reason why Abbie had set her alarm for 8 AM on a Saturday. Jenny noticed that Abbie never ate anything for breakfast, so Jenny decided that today was the day that she would take her to one of her favorite restaurants right outside of Sleepy Hollow

_Can't. Rain check?_ Jenny responded.

Abbie rolled her eyes

*sigh*Abbie texted back just to annoy her sister.

Jenny replied with an emoji and Abbie flinched as her laugh was interrupted by the loud beeping of her alarm. Great it was 8AM on a Saturday and she officially had absolutely no plans. She made a mental note to get some girl friends as she got out of bed to shower. Abbie decided that she was going to go for a run and slipped on a tank top and her spandex running shorts. She started for the trail that wasn't too far from where her cobblestone house sat on the block. When she got to the trail she placed her hair into a small bun at the nape of her neck, put her headphones in and started off. She took long easy strides down the trail and was on her third lap when she thought she felt someone behind her. She turned her music down as she picked up her pace not turning to look behind her. When she felt that she had ran far enough she stopped and turned around but found no one there. She let out a sigh and was about to start up again when she turned around and bumped into someone. She let out a slight scream. She looked up to see who had suddenly appeared in front of her. It was no one other than Luke Morales in all his dimpled glory

"Whoa! A little jumpy there don't you think?"Luke smiled as he steadied Abbie by placing his hands on her shoulders.

Abbie nonchalantly shrugged his hands away.

"You just scared me that's all."

"Oh. Sorry about that."Luke replied while still flashing his two thousand watt smile.

Abbie did a half smirk "Well I better get going."She said while putting her headphones back into her ears.

"Why in such a rush? You got plans?" He asked while slightly nudging her with his elbow.

"Mmhmmm" Abbie lied while jogging off. Luke waved a silent goodbye as he headed off in a different direction. Abbie made a face to herself about how weird that was. She continued to jog for about 10 more minutes before slowing down to a walk. She knelt to tie her shoes not seeing or hearing the man on the bike that was coming full speed at her. He yelled in warning for her to move from the middle of the road or both of them would end up hurt. She saw the bike in her peripheral vision too little too late. The bike had hit her at full speed causing both her and the man to fly off into the bushes. Abbie bit her lip from the pain that was coming from her ankle and stomach where the bike had come into direct contact with. The man on the bike got up

"Are you okay?" He asked while reaching down to touch the ankle she was clutching.

"Don't touch it!" Abbie yelled as the biker flinched back at her sudden yelling.

"Okay but you need to see if it's broken" He offered up.

Abbie looked at him "Okay." she gave in.

He applied pressure to her ankle on both

"Ow!" She yelled "You said touch not strangle."

Just then Luke jogged up to the both of them

"What's going on here?" He asked looking concerned at Abbie who was on the ground holding her ankle and stomach.

"Well he was speeding down the damn road like he was in the damn Olympics" Abbie began

"She was just in the middle of the road , like she owned the place" The biker interrupted.

"Hey!"Luke interrupted both of their protests when they started arguing with each otherr.

"Abbie are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered trying to stand up, but the pain that shot up her leg said otherwise.

She fell back onto her

"Ill help you." Luke said while reaching out to Abbie.

She hesitated for a moment then took his hand wobbling on her one good ankle.

"You, get out of here." Luke said while glaring at the biker.

The biker stared at him then took off without turning back

"Are you good to walk or do you need me to carry you?" Luke smiled while flexing his free arm to show off his flawless biceps.

Abbie rolled her eyes" You might have to carry me." she mumbled.

"What was that I couldn't hear you" Luke said smiling, holding his hand to his ear and leaning closer.

Abbie hid a smile

"I SAID you might have to carry me." Abbie yelled.

Luke bent down and picked Abbie up like you would cradle a child

"No way" Abbie said

"What?" Luke looked down at her.

"I meant on your back" Abbie said pointing to his back.

Luke flipped Abbie around onto his back.

"Better?"He asked.

Abbie hated when he treated her like a kid. He did that all the time when they were together. If she was cooking and couldn't reach something in the cabinet he would pick her up and help her reach it without her consent. It irritated her. She was damned proud when she stepped on her stool and reached it herself. She knew it was stupid, but it was something she needed to prove her lack of dependence.

Luke carried her all the way to her house and sat her down on the

"Okay thank you." Abbie said signalling for Luke to leave.

"Oh no way. I'm staying here until someone else comes."

Abbie stared at the wall in front of her with a stale face because she knew he would, and that she had no say in the decision.

"Okay fine then. Can you atleast make yourself useful by getting me an icepack from the fridge? She asked ."make that two" she added as he made his way towards the kitchen.

He came back and placed one on her ankle

"What's the other one for?"he asked

"My stomach"she said while lifting up her shirt.

Luke stared at the brown skin she revealed in lust. Abbie noticed and snatched the icepack and placed it on her stomach as she pulled her shirt down. Luke sat down next to her on the couch and turned the tv on. They sat there in a comfortable silence for hours before they passed out on the couch.

"Whoah!" Jenny said as she came in the house and flipped the lights on to find Abbie and Luke both asleep on the couch. Abbie was leaning to the right while Lukes head rested on Abbie's stomach.

"Ouch!" Abbie woke up noticing the pressure on her stomach and quickly tapped Luke to get up

"Oh sorry" he said while lifting his head.

"Hey Jenny. " luke spoke to Abbie's sister whom he had recently met.

Jenny nodded in response and looked to Abbie with a smirk. Abbie waved her hand at Jenny. She knew she would not be letting this go soon. Jenny walked into the kitchen with bags and left them alone.

"Thanks Luke." Abbie said while sitting up. Luke took the hint and left. As he walked down the street he called an unknown number

"Hey thanks for what you did today." Luke said

"No problem. The first job is always free. Let me know when you need another one of those favors." The biker replied to Luke and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abbie limped into the kitchen to where Jenny was unloading take out from an unknown restaurant. "Sorry about breakfast earlier, but their dinner is just as good." Jenny stated.

"Its okay." Abbie said while quickly taking a seat.

"Should I even ask what happened? " Jenny asked looking at Abbie's swollen ankle.

"Went on a run, got ran over with a bike, Luke carried me home."

Jenny stifled a laugh. "Only you could make jogging dangerous. " jenny said.

"Oh shut up." Abbie said while dipping her finger into some mashed potatoes and tasting it.

"You're disgusting. " Jenny said while grabbing a spoon and placing it by Abbie.

"This" she said mimicking the way one would talk to a toddler. "Is a spoon. Grown ups use it to eat."

Abbie stared at Jenny as she again dipped her fingers in the mashed potatoes. This time licking her fingers and giving her a smile at the end. Jenny ignored Abbie as she began setting up the table.

Ichabod and Abbie sat at her desk doing paperwork that Abbie was so behind in. They had a relaxing weekend with a little break from each other but they liked having each other around.

"How much documentation does one need for one incident?" Crane asked getting frustrated after countless hours of paperwork.

"Lots" Abbie said not looking away from her computer.

"Hey Abs." Luke said while walking up to her desk completely ignoring Ichabods presence.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Abbie asked looking up to him.

"Was just wondering if you and I could go out for I dont know coffee or something." Luke looked at Ichabod just us/Alone." He stated blatently trying to upset Ichabod.

Abbie looked at the two of them "Yeah sure just text me when" Abbie said.

"Cool" Luke said while walking away.

"Left-tenant" Ichabod began.

"Yeah?" Abbie said now focused back on her computer.

"Are you and Mr. Morales.

"No." Abbie interrupted and went back to her computer screen.

An hour later Abbie received a text from Luke. 'Can we meet for lunch today? '

'Sure' Abbie sent the text and shut down her computer to meet up with Luke at the local coffee shop

"Luke no."Abbie tried again to convince Luke that they no longer had a relationship. He had spent the last hour trying to convince her why their relationship would work and that it was needed. Abbie had given alot of thought that day that she finally decided to call it quits. Although sometimes she did miss him she had told herself that whats past stays in the past and this time she meant it. Luke looked hurt. He had loved her unconditionally like no other. He almost loved her too much.

"So this is it? " Luke asked with his hand balled up in fists covering his mouth.

"Yes"Abbie said with slight sad smirk.

He was finally getting it. She tried to grab for his hand but he pulled it back out of anger. He was sure that they had shared a moment over the weekend.

"Fine" he said as he slammed his palm down on the table making Abbie flinch and the rest of the customers look. He got up from the table and stormed out of the coffee shop. Abbie stared after him

Back at the station Abbie noticed Luke walking around with the same expression that he left the coffee shop with.

"Checking out dimples over there?" Jenny asked Abbie as she walked up to her desk

"No, what are you doing here?" Abbie asked Jenny thinking she got into some kind of trouble.

"Pump your breaks, I was just passing bye." Jenny said holding her hands up in mock surrender.

Abbie stared at Jenny in silent interrogation.

"Seriously" Jenny said "I'm on my way out now. Gotta pay a friend a visit"

"What friend and why"Abbie asked curious.

"Wouldn't be a friend if I told all the secrets now would I?" Jenny said while walking away.

Abbie rolled her eyes and started on her paperwork again. She had sent Ichabod down to the archives for a little rest.

"Jenny!" She heard someone call her name.

"Yeah?" Jenny said turning around almost on her way out of the police station.

She was surprised to see that It was

"Hows it going? Luke said as he walked up to her

"Never better" Jenny responded dully wanting him to get to the point.

"I just wanted to say hey. You know since you're practically my sister in law" Luke laughed.

Jenny smirked and looked towards Abbies desk. She caught sight of Abbie's eyes. Yup she was definitely watching. Although Jenny doubted they were close to being in laws she still spoke to him

"Oh, well hey." She responded while about to walk out

"Your eyes are almost as beautiful as your sisters" he said while tucking a stray hair behind her ear and giving her a sultry look. Jenny's face went into complete confusion.

"Thanks?" She said as she proceeded to walk to the door.

Luke walked away leaving Jenny lingering by the exit. She turned around and looked at Abbie as if to say 'what the fuck was that' Abbie simply shrugged her shoulders completely embarrassed although she couldn't hear what they said. Jenny left the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny was in her room cleaning her guns when Abbie got home. Abbie walked straight into her room without knocking.

"I guess you want to talk about dimples." Jenny said not looking up.

"Damn right." Abbie said while pulling out a chair."but first wait." She added while running out of Jenny's room and changing into some pajamas and grabbing two beers in record time. "Okay go" Abbie instructed as she sat cross legged in Jenny's chair.

Jenny looked up to find that Abbie was waiting to laugh at what Luke had to say to her.

"He said that my eyes were almost as beautiful as yours." Jenny mummbleed.

Abbie bursted out into laughter. He was such an idiot.  
"I take that as an insult" Jenny said as she got up to apply some mascara.  
"I mean come on just look at these lashes." Jenny teased as she turned around and batted them.

Abbie made a face and snatched the mascara away from Jenny and began applying it to her own lashes. She batted them at Jenny

"you're right. Your lashes are better." Abbie chuckled as she flopped on Jenny's bed.

Jenny climbed into bed and layed next to her sister. They both stared up to the ceiling.

"But seriously, I think you need to watch dimples. " jenny said while still staring up to the ceiling.

"What? He's harmless. Just wants to make me jealous." Abbie responded.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jenny asked switching the subject.

" yeah sure which one?" Abbie asked.  
"Any Disney film." Jenny answered.  
They both peeled their selves off of Jenny's bed and walked into the living room.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need that favor" Luke spoke into the phone.  
"Tonight." He added.  
"Well alright I'll send two of my best people to do it." The former biker said as he hung up the phone.

Jenny woke up to find that she was asleep on the couch alone. The little mermaid was playing on the TV and she decided to walk to her room, not turning the lights on as she did so. Just then she heard a noise from behind her. She walked over to turn the living room light on. Glancing around the room she noticed that the front door glass was broken and that the door was slightly open. She turned to look into Abbie's room. She was there sleeping in her bed. When she turned around a huge guy stood in front of her in all black and wearing a mask. She gasped and he covered her mouth to make sure she didn't scream. She immediately gave him a kick to the groin and ran to her room for her gun.

When she got there she noticed that she had not yet put her gun back together. She started to grab the pieces when the man rushed her. He threw her down to the grown and she hit her head on the floor. She groaned and rolled over her head filled with daze. He rolled her back onto her back and placed his huge hand over her mouth with too much pressure. She tried to scream but it was muffled. She then gave him a kick to the stomach and scrambled to her feet. He stood up and towered over her and Jenny started to call Abbie's name. Abbie didn't respond although she was right there. She called her once again watching as she didn't budge. What did he do to her she thought. The intruder then took the opportunity to punch Jenny on the side of her face. She cried out in pain sounding like a little kid whining as Her mouth immediately started to bleed. she grabbed her face and ran into Abbie's room. She only had one foot in the door when another man emerged from inside the room and began to choke her and push her out to the hallway simultaneously. Her vision started to blur and she clawed at his eyes. She managed to scratch his eye and he let go of her causing her to fall down. It hurt to breathe. The first intruder got on top of her and slapped her hard in the face. She cried out and gave him a punch right back. He then held her arms down to the side. she struggled against him causing him to dig his nails into her skin. The second guy took out a cloth and chloroform out from his pocket.  
"No! No please. " Jenny yelled as she watched him pour the chloroform onto the cloth.  
"Shut up" The first guy said as he shook her.  
"Wait. No" she said quieter as the second intruder walked up to her and placed the cloth over her face. Her nose and mouth were both blocked with the smell of chloroform. She started to whimper, She couldn't breathe. She had no choice but to inhale it. He pressed the cloth harder over her face causing blood to leak from her nose. She inhaled deeply from the pain and started hyperventilating once darkness crepped across her vision. She willed herself to see and to keep kicking but the chloroform took over and her body went limp. The man put more chloroform on the cloth.  
"What are you doing that's enough. " said the guy holding her down his big body almost crushing Jenny's unconscious one.  
The second guy said nothing but violently placed the cloth over her face once again. Grunting as he did so.  
"Go clean the place up" he instructed as he began to drag Jenny's body out of the house.  
He did as he was told.

Abbie woke up with a huge headache. It felt as if she'd been sleep forever. Her alarm clock was blasting. She hit the snooze button and sat up in bed. Nausea overtook her, she began to slowly get out of bed when the nausea turned serious. She ran to the bathroom and spilled her insides into the toilet. Am I coming down with something she asked herself as she lifted herself up to look into the medicine cabinet for some pain killers. She went back into her room and layed down. Maybe if she stood still enough the room would stop spinning. She fell into a much needed nap. 30 minutes later her phone was ringing. It was irving wanting to know why she was late.  
"I've come down with something. " Abbie croaked not opening her eyes.  
"In the middle of the damn summer Mills?"Irving asked dryly.  
"Yes, can you tell crane i wont be coming in today?"Abbie asked sounding annoyed.  
"Sure." Irving said as he hung up.  
Abbie decided to go and make some coffee. She noticed that the front door was broken with a post it note attached to it. She walked closer to read it.  
Total accident. Will pay for it later-Jenny.  
Abbie sighed and continued to the kitchen. She made her a cup of coffee and was headed to her couch when she heard a knock at the door.

The two men took Jenny to an empty Cabin in the middle of no where. Their job was to keep an eye on her until further notice. Mathew went to go check on Jenny who was locked up in the basement. He decended the stairs slowly. He noticed how her neck was slumped over to one side. With a sigh he went over to her and put his fingers to her throat to check for a pulse. He was relieved when he found one. He marched back up stairs.  
"Kane, i told you that you' that you gave her too much! She's still out cold."

Kane was at the buillt in bar eating peanuts. He shrugged at what mathew said. It had been hours since they brought Jenny to the cabin and she still hadnt so much as twitched.

"Were supposed to make sure she is okay ." Mathew pressed.

"She's alive isn't she?"

Abbie answered the door to find that Luke was standing there.  
"What happened to your door?" Luke asked already knowing what happened as he peered at the broken glass.  
"Jenny happened" Abbie answered knowing he didn't come to discuss her door.  
"Look I'm sorry about the other day." Luke said squeezing past Abbie into the house. She let him in.  
"Oh no worries. You were just frustrated." Abbie said understanding.  
"Yeah, I was." Luke said taking a step toward Abbie. She walked toward the couch and took a seat. Her head still spinning.  
"What I dont understand is why did you drag my sister in it?" Abbie asked sipping her coffee.  
"I didn't. " luke started.  
Abbie interrupted "oh please Luke I saw your little scene with Jenny the other day."  
Luke came and sat next to Abbie. "I was hurt." Luke said touching Abbies knee. Abbie moved her leg

"so you come on to my sister why? what to get me jealous?"  
Luke stood up "you can't just up and leave me." He yelled.

"You think that you can just cut me off?" He yelled into her face.  
"Okay you need to leave" Abbie said placing her coffee on the table and standing up.

Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Let me go." Abbie whispered looking into his eyes. He pulled her closer causing her to lift onto her tippy toes. Pain shot up her arm as he twisted it and tears welled up in her eyes but did not spill over.

"This is not over. " he said his forehead touching hers as he let her go. She tripped and fell onto the couch as he slammed the door on his way out. Abbie stared angrily at the door.

Jenny slowly woke up, her vision still blurred. She blinked until it became clear. She felt her stomach start to turn. Naseua overtook her and she threw up onto the floor next to her. Her stomach still hurt and her head felt like she had been hit by a truck. she groaned as she sat up noticing her hands were bound tight with rope and duck tape behind her. There was nothing around her but walls. she heard the sound of faint voices upstairs and her heart started to pound fast. She remembered she had been taken by two big masked men. She heard the sound of the stairs creaking and tensed up. "Jennifer" a mans voice said. "Hi, I'm kane"


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny stared at the masked man that stood before her. What did he want with her she wondered? He sauntered over to her and undid the duck tape and rope that bound her hands behind her back. Her arms fell limply at her sides from being in an awkward angle for such a long time. She began rubbing her wrists together trying to get the blood to flow there. He stared at her doing this and folded his huge arms across his chest. Jenny wondered why he chose to free her. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms in her lap waiting on him to say something. After waiting for a while she decided to be the one to speak first.

"Soooooooo" Jenny said sarcastically while tapping her foot. He stared at her for a second longer before placing a slap hard across her face. Her lip split open as she stifled a scream. Holding her hand to her lip she began to say something but decided against it.  
"I see you learn well Jennifer" kane said in a thick accent Jenny couldn't place what kind. She stared up at him with a look of hatred in her eyes. He gave her a kick to the stomach and she crumbled over.  
"Don't be rude Jennifer. That was a compliment"  
"Say thank you" he added in a sing song tone.  
Jenny stared up at him he brought his leg back again.  
"Thank you" Jenny said through her teeth.  
He put his leg back down on the ground.  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
Jenny could hear the smile in his voice and she wanted to rip his throat out. He started to walk back up the stairs.  
"Don't try to find a way out, there is none" he said before disappearing up stairs. Jenny let out a huge sigh and put her head against the wall.

"When you get this call me" Abbie said hanging up the phone. This was her 7th time calling Jenny since the incident with Luke. She needed to vent to someone and Jenny was just the right person. She was beginning to worry because if Jenny missed a call she would have text her back by now. She decided to go to the station and call in some favors.  
"Sir, I'm telling you something is not right. " Abbie said to Irving while trying to keep up with his strides.  
"Lieutenant, Jenny is a grown woman. She can miss a few calls if she wants. " Irving replied while looking straight ahead.  
"Can you just get someone to trace her number? "Abbie begged.  
"Fine."Irving gave in.  
"Tell Morales to do it."  
Abbie looked over to where Luke sat at his computer. He usually handled cases like this.  
" Can I get someone else to do it?" Abbie pleaded.  
Irving stopped and looked at Abbie "okay." He answered with the roll of his eyes  
Abbie walked over to one of her colleagues  
"can you trace a number for me? It's important."  
"Yeah sure" he said.  
Abbie gave him Jenny's number.  
"Looks like it's coming from this address." The policeman said as he pointed to an address.  
Abbie leaned in to see the address and was shocked to see that it was her own. Jenny was back home? She thought as she grabbed her things and headed for the door.  
"Jenny? " she yelled as she walked into her home. "Jenny! " she repeated louder when she didn't receive an answer. She walked into Jenny's room and quickly scanned it. Nothing seemed out of place. She decided to call Jenny once more. She noticed a light turn on under Jenny's bed and bent to see what it was. Undoubtedly it was Jennys phone.  
But she never forgets her phone Abbie thought.  
Just then she received a text. It was from Luke  
_**Told you this wasn't over.**_  
Abbies hand went to het mouth. Did he have something to do with Jenny's sudden disappearance? She wondered if she should call her captain and tell him what was going on with Luke. She quickly decided against it. What were the odds that Lukes crazy behavior was even connected to Jenny she wondered as she went into her living room and sat. Odds are this is all a coincidence and Jenny is going to walk through that door any minute. Abbie turned on the TV trying to tune out her thoughts by flicking through hours of pointless entertainment. When it became clear that she wasn't going to get her mind free of that burning idea she decided to drive around to see if anyone had heard from Jenny. She pulled a light brown leather jacket over her t shirt and was on her way. It wasn't long when she saw the headlights in her rearview mirror.

Jenny paced the basement floor back and forth. She had tried to find ways to get out of there but found none. There was only one window and it was so small that she couldn't get her foot through it. Even if she could there looked like miles and miles of forest out there she wouldn't get very far with out one of them catching up with her. The door was metal and required some kind of card to get in like a hotel. She held her hand on her forehead and hip as she paced the floor trying to come up with ideas. Jenny thought about the people who she could have possibly pissed off. That was a long list.  
"Jenny." A voice came from the stairs.  
Jenny turned around to find Mathew standing by them. He was too masked. Jenny raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.  
"And who are you? Good cop? ? " Jenny asked clearly upset.  
"Mathew" he said simply.  
Jenny shifted her weight to one foot.  
"Just came to give you something to eat" he added.  
Jenny then noticed the bagel and water In his hand. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until he mentioned food. She and Abbie had both decided to skip dinner the other night and that was hours, or days ago.  
"But its night time. You know like dinner. " Jenny said.  
"Was all I could find" Mathew said as he sat the bagel and water on the stairs and walked out.  
Jenny waited until she knew he was long gone before approaching the bagel  
"Hey at least it's warm" she said to herself as she bit into it.

Abbie noticed the headlights in her rearview mirror. They were too bright, a complete contrast to the pitch darkness of the night. She wondered what asshole had their blinders on as she made an attempt to let them over, but they just stayed behind her. She got really annoyed by this because they were driving too close to her bumper. She stuck her hand out the window signaling for them to go around. Her truck couldn't handle any new damage. When she did the signal the car behind her sped up causing it to bump into Abbies car. Abbies head jerked forward as she looked harder in her rearview mirror. What the hell was this asshole doing? She thought. She sped up a little causing the other driver to speed up as well. This time the car collided with her even harder making Abbie's seat belt choke her as she lurched forward. She sped up even more and the driver cut around her to get in front of her. Abbie pressed hard on the brakes as the car screeched to a stop in front of her blocking the road completely. Abbie caught her breath as she was trying to see who the driver was. She stared at the car in front of her but couldn't see anyone. The Windows were tinted too black. Abbie quickly put her car into reverse and began to back up. The car followed. It came at her with impeccable speed but then stopped very close to hitting her. A person got out of the car, a man she could see that it was a man but thats all, due to the blinding lights before her. Abbie reached for her gun and realized she didn't have it because she didn't go into work or didnt have to fight demons. She clutched the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned a shade of white. The man then shot out the tires to her car. Abbie ducked as he aimed it at the windshield. He fired and glass shattered every where. She didn't look up until she heard tires screeching off. Abbie got out of the car and inspected it. Great three blown out tires and only one spare. She grabbed her phone to make a call but noticed that she didn't have a signal. She let out a breath, rubbed her hands through her hair and leaned against her broken car.  
"Might as well start walking" she said aloud as she headed down the street.  
After 10 minutes of walking in the dark Abbie saw lights behind her. She tensed up as she kept her eyes directly in front of her. She noticed the car slow down beside her.  
"Hey there, do you need a lift to somewhere? "A man asked smiling.  
He had an accent but Abbie couldn't place what kind. She looked him over. His smile seemed really genuine.  
"Yeah, i had an accident back there I just need a ride to the police station." Abbie finally responded.  
"Sure, I'll help you in" he said while getting out of the car.  
Abbie walked over to the passenger side and he helped her into the car.  
He jogged back around to the drivers side and started the car but did not put his foot on the gas. Abbie looked over at him.  
"Something wrong?" She asked looking at him as he stared straight forward.  
"Oh nothing, I hope you're not queasy like your sister. " kane said as he quickly pulled a chloroformed cloth out of his pocket and covered her nose and mouth.  
She bit him and he yanked her by the hair toward him and held the cloth tighter around her face. She passed out immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Abbie woke up and couldn't see anything around her. Her head was banging like a drum as she willed herself not to vomit. She tried to notice something, anything about her surroundings but everything was black. She tried to move but noticed that there wasn't much space to do so. She began to panic when she started to remember what happened. Looking around frantically she saw nothing. She told herself to breathe and calm down so her head can be clear. She began to feel like she was moving. Im in a trunk she thought. She felt her heart start to race. She didn't like small spaces.

"Let me out of here." She banged and kicked the trunk.

Memories of her childhood came back. It was her first day back at school since the story of Jenny and herself was released to the public. It was the first time she had ever been to shool without Jenny. She had been getting smart comments all day and she chose to ignore them. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it, Jenny and herself were basically the only black people enrolled in her predominantly white school. It wasn't until the end of the day where thigs got really bad. Abbie was at her locker taking her books out to go home with when a group of kids walked up to her and began pushing her around. She had finally had enough and pushed a blonde girl down on the ground "leave me alone!" She shouted looking at all of them. They all were quiet for a few seconds and then started to laugh.  
"She really is crazy." One boy said pointing to Abbie as she tried to walk pass them.  
Another boy grabbed her by her bookbag and drug her to the janitors closet. "She needs to be locked up like her sister. " he said as he shut the door behind him locking her in there. "Let me out of here" she yelled banging on the door. They walked away and left her there for an entire weekend until that Monday when the janitor opened the door to find her asleep.  
"Let me out of here" Abbie continued to plead while banging on the trunk door. The car came to a stop causing her to roll and hit her head on the trunk door. Kane drug her out of the car.

Jenny had been in that basement for hours, days even still no one told her exactly why she was there. She was getting fed up. She made up her mind that as soon as either one of them came down there she was going to demand that they tell her. Jenny heard the sound of the door and stood to her feet. She was surprised to see who came through the door first, Abbie. Her eyebrows rose out of worry. She thought she had pissed some random people off but Abbie what did she have to do with it? She watched as the man she had come to know as kane shoved Abbie down the stairs, he was no longer masked. Abbie didn't fall just tripped as she held onto the banister. Abbie hadn't noticed Jenny standing there because she was facing kane and trying to struggle.  
"Abbie" Jenny said as she got her attention so Kane wouldn't hit her.  
Abbie turned around at the sound of Jenny's voice shocked to see that she was really there. She willingly walked down the rest of the stairs and Kane locked the door behind her.  
"Jenny what is going on? " Abbie asked walking up to Jenny .  
Abbie looked over her little sister she had a busted lip, a bruise on the side of her face, and a bruise on her neck and arms.  
"Are you okay? " she added.  
"Yeah I'm fine and I have no idea what's going on." Jenny responded.  
Just then the door opened back up and Kane and Mathew descended the stairs, each carrying a chair in their hands. Abbie and Jenny exchanged looks.  
"Sit" Kane simply instructed to the women.  
"What are we doi-" Abbies question was cut off with a slap to the face that came from Kane.  
Jenny flinched as Abbie touched her lip she had almost an identcal bruise there as Jenny did.  
"Sit" Kane simply repeated.  
Abbie and Jenny both exchanged looks again as they both took their seat. Mathew then began tying their hands and feet to the chairs.  
"That oughtta do it. "He said as he pulled on the ropes to see if they were tight enough.  
"We'll leave you two ladies be." Kane added as they ascended the stairs.  
"What the hell?" Abbie said when she heard the door lock behind the two men. Her lip still hurt from the slap to the face.  
"I have no idea." Jenny said looking straight.  
"Do you think this has-" Abbie clipped off her sentence before she could finish it.  
"What?" Jenny probed.  
"Nothing, I was gonna say do you think this has anything to do with Luke but that seems like too much of a far leap. I mean one text message doesn't really mean."  
"Text message? What text message ?" Jenny interrupted Abbie's train of thought.  
Abbie looked over to Jenny  
"Luke came to my house to apologize for being an ass at the cafe and he got a little upset when I told him to leave. He grabbed me and told me that this wasn't over. That I couldn't just cut him off. When I couldn't get in touch with you i had your phone traced and found it under your bed. As soon as I picked it was. Luke sent a text saying I told you this wasn't over. "  
Jenny took in all of this information with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well this has everything to do with Luke!" Jenny yelled getting upset.  
Abbie shook her head in disbelief  
"Why would he take it this far?" Abbie said more to herself.  
"Dont ask me I'm not the one going around sleeping with psychopaths who kidnap people. "Jenny yelled again.  
Abbie stared at Jenny obviously hurt but Jenny was too busy trying to get the rope from around her hand.  
"Don't you go blaming this on me." Abbie started  
"Oh yeah? Who else should I blame it on. You can't keep away from drama even if somebody paid you." Jenny said once again cutting Abbie off.  
"Take a look around Jenny. I'm here with you. Were in the same situation. There is no difference in the way our hands are bound. You always want someone to blame for your pain. Well guess what for the first time in my life im going to play the victim right now. Not you, you had your turn." Abbie spat.  
"Oh there is nothing better than a Mills family fight." Luke said as he stood behind the two women.  
Abbie and Jenny exchanged glances of panic as they both stared straight ahead refusing to meet Lukes face.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke walked around so that they could see his face.  
"Did you two ladies have fun?" He asked smiling and pacing the floor.  
Neither of them spoke.  
"Well dont worry, we'll have plenty of fun here." He whispered as he stroked Abbies face with the back of his hand.  
She shifted in her seat.  
"Luke just let us go okay?" Jenny said trying her best to sound sincere and caring.  
"Okay." Luke said backing up "hey kane, come remove Ms. Jenny please?" He yelled up the stairs.  
Kane then appeared and began untying Jenny from the chair.  
"Wait what about Abbie? " Jenny asked as Kane picked her up and began carrying/dragging her up the staircase.  
"Well your sister and I need a little private time." Luke answered as Jenny was pulled all the way out the door.  
Abbies heart rate sped up as she realized it was just them two in the room.  
"Luke I'm sorry about before." Abbie started.  
"Sssshh" luke said as he placed a finger on her lips.  
"There's no need for talking now. " he whispered as he went to untie her arms.  
"But Luke" Abbie started again  
"Abbie! " Luke yelled causing her to flinch  
"Like I said there's no need to talk now you did plenty of that before."  
He stood Abbie onto her feet and pulled her in close laying her head on his chest. She subtly bit her lip deciphering what to do. He then began to take off her jacket.  
"Luke wait." Abbie said pushing away from him. "Can you please not do this?" She tried.  
Luke violently pulled the jacket the rest of the way off of her and she backed up crossing her arms over her fitted grey t-shirt. Luke then grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hard kiss. Their teeth clanked together and Abbie tried to pull away. He took a fistful of her hair and yanked her towards him again. With impeccable force he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Abbie let out a slight whimper when he did that but stopped when she realized he was confusing it with pleasure. She lifted her leg and planted a kick right between his thighs. He doubled over grabbing at his now throbbing penis. Abbie ran towards the door and began banging on it knowing Luke would be behind there any second.  
"Help me" she cried to anyone on the other side of the door.  
Just then she saw Lukes arm lean on the door.  
"Going somewhere? " he asked dimples flexing along with his white teeth.  
Abbie pushed herself up against the wall. It was so little space between the two.  
"Abbie I know you love me." He said getting close to her face.  
"I do" she said breathing heavily "as a good friend" she added.  
Luke became enraged and slapped her in the face causing het to lose her balance and trip down a couple stairs. she ran down the rest of the stairs wanting to get away from him. She couldn't fight him he was too strong. Abbie threw herself into a corner tears were coming down her face now.  
"Dont come near me." She said sounding stronger than she actually felt.  
Luke walked slowly up to her with a smug look on his face. She hated the way he looked at her. Like he could do anything he wanted and nothing she said or did mattered. She felt powerless. he threw her to the ground and Abbie punched and kicked at him. she landed one good punch to the face which left him bleeding.  
"Oh I see" he said with a smile "I guess I'll just go get Jenny.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny could hear Abbie crying from where she was chained by the door. She had felt the vibrations of the door when she banged on it begging for help. Jenny felt completely useless.  
"You two enjoying the show?" Jenny yelled from acroos the room to the two men who still kept watch over her.  
Mathew said nothing.  
"Yes, I am thank you" kane answered with a creepy smile.  
Suddenly Jenny no longer heard Abbie crying she looked to the door worried. Luke had emerged and began to take Jenny down the stairs. Jenny showed no protest she wanted to be with her sister.  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs she could see that Abbie was again tied up but showed no bruising other than what she had before. This was a good sign.  
"Abbie" Jenny called her sister when Luke let her go.  
Abbie stared straight at the wall ahead and didn't address Jenny.  
"Ab-" Jenny was caught off guard with a blow to the face and she fell to the ground. Luke climbed on top of her  
"Hope you're as good in bed as your sister" Luke said pinning her arms above her head.  
Abbie dared not to look at the scene. She tapped her leg fast and bit her lip.  
"Get the hell off of me." Jenny said through clenched teeth.  
"Lets see if your big sis taught you a few pointers." Luke said as he bent down and kissed Jenny on the mouth.  
Jenny squirmed around underneath him.  
"Ow!" Luke yelled as she bit his lip.  
He punched her in the face and slammed her head into the ground making her vision blur. He walked over to retrieve the extra rope and tied her hands above her head again.  
"Thats better isn't it?" Luke asked in mock concern as he bent over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips and her neck.  
"No, please" Jenny groaned.  
He sat up on her legs and began unbuttoning her jeans. Jenny started to cry and squirm.  
"Luke. Stop okay?" Abbie pleaded "please just stop!"  
"Shut up!" Luke yelled at the both of them.  
Abbie turned her head back to the wall not wanting to watch whatever was going to happen. Jenny closed her eyes as Luke took off her jeans and lifted her shirt to reveal her navel. He began to lick her stomach and she couldn't help herself she tried to kick him and Abbie looked over.  
"Oh god" Abbie said looking at the scene "Luke just take me." She begged not wanting to see her baby sister go through something so tramatic.  
Luke completely ignored her as he began swaying his hips on Jenny and smiling. Jenny still had her eyes closed refusing to look at him. She felt him harden while on top of her.  
He then removed her underwear and grabbed her hair so that he had something to hold onto as he entered felt him enter her and immediately broke down in tears. Luke slowly moved in and out as if he was making love.  
"Stop!" Jenny screamed.  
Abbie didn't have to look over this time to know what was happening. Silent tears ran down her face as she tapped her foot louder to drown out the sounds of her sisters whimperings. Luke then moved his hand to around Jenny's neck as he picked up speed. Jenny hoped that he was close to finishing now. She needed this to be over. He began thrusting violently into her now and Jenny felt as though she was going to vomit. While readjusting himself he put one hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him so that their abdomens were touching each other. He finally finished and pulled out. Jenny felt him release onto her thigh and she had to hold her breath to prevent throwing up. She felt like nothing.  
"Oh, Abbie I think you could learn a thing or two from your sister" luke said wiping his forehead and untying Jenny.  
He walked over toAbbie and wiped his sweat onto her face. She was the one to throw up just then. This was by far the most disgusting thing that she had ever encountered. Jenny sat up just then and pulled her underwear on.  
"What are you doing?" He asked grabbing the jeans Jenny held in her hands.  
Jenny stared at him with tears in her eyes. For the first time in her life she had nothing to say back.  
"Round two baby" Luke said as he leaned in close to Jenny's face.  
Mathew appeared just then and knocked Luke unconscious.  
Mathew went and untied Abbie. Abbie quickly ran over to Jenny and helped her put on her jeans. Jenny seemed as though she was in shock.  
"Come on" Abbie yelled as Jenny continued to stand in the same spot.  
Jenny walked over to Lukes unconscious body and began kicking him over and over between his legs and crying.  
"You ladies need to hurry up. Kane is asleep." Mathew warned.  
Jenny walked over toward Mathew,grabbed his gun, and pointed it towards Luke's body.  
"Jenny!" Abbie yelled  
Jenny took the gun off of safety and straightened her back  
"Jenny, listen to me. If you do this you will never forget this moment, and he would win in the end." Abbie said reassuringly.  
Jenny looked at her big sister and broke down into tears dropping the gun beside her. They both fell into a hug on the floor sobbing. Abbie picked up the gun and shot Luke in both of his legs.  
"Get us out of here." Abbie said to Mathew.  
Mathew led them past a sleeping kane and to safety


	8. Chapter 8

Abbie layed in bed unable to fall asleep. She checked her phone for the time; it read 3:24AM. She tried tossing and turning and even closed her eyes really tight, but she couldn't manage to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she felt Luke's hand wipe his bodily fluids onto her face. She shuddered. It had been exactly a week since the whole attack, but it seemed like hours ago. Luke was arrested and charged, but somehow that didn't seem enough. He also had to have surgery on his legs, but even that seemed mediocre compared to what he had done to her little sister. She thought about Jenny and how she must feel. She slept all day and stayed in the house when she didn't have to help Abbie and Ichabod out with supernatural things. Other than that she completely ignored the fact that it had happened. Abbie knew it was a matter of time before Jenny blew up. She was like a ticking time bomb, and Abbie was just waiting for the moment for it to explode so she could take cover. Just then, Abbie heard some fumbling around in the kitchen so she decided to get up. She entered the kitchen and saw Jenny making tea.

"Hey" Abbie uttered softly.

Jenny jumped her eyes wide with fear. When she realized who it was she turned back to her cup of tea.

"Hey." Jenny responded.

"Mind if I have some?"Abbie asked grabbing a glass.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter as she blew into the cup to cool off the hot tea. Abbie poured her tea and sat at the table.

"Why you up so early?" Abbie asked while stirring her cup.

"I don't know, was just thinking I guess." Jenny answered.

"About what?" Abbie pressed hoping this would be the day Jenny opened up to her.

But then again how could she open up to her when she practically caused this to happen? She was once again responsible for her sister pushing away from her. She was responsible for her little sister's pain.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know" Jenny answered looking to the floor.

"Jen-" Abbie started but was cut off by a dismissive hand from Jenny telling her that she didn't want to discuss that issue.

Abbie let the silence linger for a second before switching the subject.

" Do you want to go on a run a little later?" Abbie asked.

Jenny shook her head as she rummaged through her back pack. Jenny wasn't the type to carry a purse.

"But you run every morning" Abbie pushed again.

In reality Jenny hadn't went on a run in a week, but Abbie wanted her to remember her old self.

"I don't feel like it." Jenny said as she found what she was looking for which was a pill.

"Whats that for?" abbie asked knowing how much Jenny hated taking pills.

If she had a headache she wouldn't even take a tylenol.

"Helps me sleep." Jenny answered as she swallowed the pill down with her tea.

"Jenny, you shouldn't be-" Abbie started

"I'm going back to bed." Jenny stated as she walked out of the kitchen.

Abbie stared at her sister as she sauntered off into her room. She didn't want Jenny going down a destructive path. She mentally beat herself up as she went back into her room as well. As she lay under the covers staring at the ceiling she wished that she had taken one of those pills that Jenny had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbie woke up around 11am the next morning. At Least she had gotten 8 hours of sleep. She pulled back the covers and decided to check on Jenny. She opened her door to find her still asleep.

"Jenny" Abbie sort of whispered.

"What." Jenny said not taking her face out of the sheets.

"Get up its almost 12." Abbie explained.

"Noooo" Jenny whined child like making Abbie chuckle.

" you're rotting" Abbie sung in her best princess impersonation as she walked towards the kitchen to make coffee.

Jenny threw the covers back and went to the bathroom. She began washing her face.

"Abbie you're going to have to learn a thing or two from your little sister."

Jenny heard Lukes disgusting voice as she closed her eyes to wash her face. She snapped up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her lip was still a little red from where it had split open. She had ligature marks around her wrists from where they were bound by ropes, and she had a scar on her forehead from where her open gash once bled. She hated to look at herself like this; all battered and bruised. She looked weak and felt disgusted. She began to spill her feelings into the toilet. She hadn't eaten anything so it wasn't much to come up. She sat on the floor, pulled her knees into her chest, and began biting her finger nail. One solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Abbie knocked on the door causing Jenny to jump.

"What!" Jenny yelled.

"was just going to tell you i'm making breakfast and hurry up because I have to pee." Abbie explained hearing the urgency in her voice.

Jenny opened the door.

"I'm not hungry." she said as she walked to the kitchen. Abbie followed her.

"you need to eat Jenny. you haven't really eaten anything in I don't know how long."

" You're being dramatic." Jenny said as she took another sleeping pill and headed back to her room.

"Jenny you need to stop taking those pills." Abbie said as she followed her.

"Abbie leave me alone." Jenny said dryly.

"No, Jenny we need to discuss this." Abbie retorted.

Jenny faced Abbie and popped another pill in her mouth.

"Discuss what?." she asked sarcastically with a smirk before slamming her door shut on Abbies face.

"Discuss us." Abbie whispered to no one and walked away


	9. Chapter 9

That night Abbie lay in bed watching infomercials. Irving made her take a leave of absence due to what she had been through with Luke. Abbie wanted to go in though, she wanted to keep her mind busy. She wanted to be away from her thoughts and very far away from her memories. After a while she wasn't watching TV anymore the TV was watching her. She zoned out and stared at the wall.

"Stop." Jenny's screams and whimpers pierced her thoughts and she blinked them away. She shifted in bed and lay on her side. She heard Jenny open the door to her room. She placed her elbow under her head so that she could sit up a little higher but still lay down. Jenny walked slowly past Abbies open door and made brief eye contact with Abbie. Abbie new what Jenny was up to do she just decided not to say anything to avoid an argument. Abbie new first hand how bad drugs can mess up a persons life. If it wasn't for Sheriff Corbin she didn't know who she would have been to this day. Abbie heard the faucet turn on and off. She closed her eyes upset that her little sister felt this low. She was intoxicating her body to get rid of a pain that would take way more than sleep to get rid of. Abbie sat there for about five minutes before she walked into Jenny's room. She was standing with her back to the wall crying and trying to catch her breath. Abbie walked up to Jenny

"Jenny." Abbie said in a very calm voice.

Jenny looked everywhere but at Abbie her eyes were still low due to her consumption of pills.

"Jenny, it's okay." Abbie urged Jenny towards the bed but Jenny yanked away from her.

"Get out." Jenny said through sniffles.

"Just calm down" Abbie started

" I said get out!" Jenny screamed as she sat on her bottom on the floor.

Abbie took a step back shocked that Jenny had yelled at her. Jenny simply stared at her sister expecting her to exit the room, but Abbie grabbed a chair and sat down. Abbie let Jenny have a few moments before speaking.

"Jenny, I'm here for you. talk to me"

"Why should I? You don't care." Jenny spat.

"Jenny now you know what isn't true." Abbie said crawling over to Jenny and taking a spot next to where she sat on the floor.

" You always want someone to blame for your pain." Jenny recited Abbie's very words back to her.

"Remember that?" She added.

Abbie looked down at her hands ashamed at what she had told her sister out of anger.

"Well you were wrong." Jenny stated.

Abbie looked at her sister not knowing what to say.

"When that demon possessed me and commanded me to kill my sister , I fought hard, not just for myself but for you. I threw myself in jail over and over again just to protect you from what could happen, and still I didn't blame you.

"Jenny" Abbie started but Jenny Interrupted her.

"Point is, in my entire life i've never played the victim so why start now?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"But you know who did?" Jenny added.

Abbie looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"You." Jenny finished her sentence.

Abbie began to stand up.

"It was always poor Abbie, her parents left, poor Abbie she has a crazy sister, poor Abbie this and that. So keep that in mind next time, yeah?" Jenny ranted.

Abbie was now on her way out the door when Jenny whispered.

"This is all your fault, everything."

Abbie held on to the doorknob, but she couldn't hold on to the tears that ran down her cheeks. She closed the door and got into bed. Jenny was right this was all my fault. She couldn't sleep with all the thoughts going through her head so she pulled out her Ipod and turned the music up as far a it could go.

XXXXXXXXX

Jenny went into the kitchen. How long has it been since she had taken a pill? A couple of hours? minutes? she didn't know and she didn't care as long as it took the noises out of her head. She decided to take three this time because her tolerance for them had risen and they weren't as effective anymore. She took the pills and sat in a chair at the table. Pretty soon she started feeling woozy, and not the good kind. She started to stand but noticed that her body was shaking and decided against it. Maybe she just needed more water. She reached for the glass that sat in front of her but couldn't get it to come to her mouth and spilled water everywhere. She needed help.

"Abbie." Jenny yelled but got no answer.

She tried standing again but her legs wobbled and she fell to the ground.

"Abbie." Jenny tried again but her voice was too weak to yell.

She began to sweat and feel pain in her chest. Before she knew it all she saw was darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Abbie continued to listen to her music unaware that her sister was in the kitchen overdosing on sleeping pills. Jenny was right she thought. She did play the victim. Abbie turned on her side and curled into a ball. She started to think about life and how she viewed it. She often saw herself as a strong independent woman, but now she just felt as though she hid behind a mask. Afraid to take it off and unleash all the feelings that she felt inside. Abbie looked over her shoulder because she thought she heard a noise. When she didn't hear it again she turned back around and closed her eyes willing herself to sleep. A few minutes passed before she heard the noise again through her earphones. She sat up and paused her music afraid that someone would break into her house again. Out of instinct she grabbed her gun that sat on her bedside table and proceeded toward the door. She heard little movements as she inched her way towards the kitchen. She saw Jenny's bare feet sticking out on the floor and immediately dropped her gun. What was happening she thought as she kneeled beside her sister who was convulsing. She raised Jenny's eyelids but her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

"Jenny! " Abbie yelled forgetting every medical training course she had ever taken.

"Wake up" she added touching her forehead that was drenched in sweat.

Abbie ran to her phone and called an ambulance adding that she was the lieutenant of sleepy hollow police department so that they would get to her quicker. After hanging up she ran back to jenny and took her upper body into her arms.

"You're gonna be fine." Abbie said while placing her chin on her little sisters forehead.

Jenny had stopped her convulsions now and just lay there limp. Abbie shook her softly while staring straight ahead not wanting to see Jenny that way.

"Jenny" Abbie whispered into her ear.

"Remember when we got taken away from mom?" Abbie asked through sobs. "And she didn't talk to anyone, ever? But she came around just in time right at the moment when we were walking through the door? You remember what she told us?

Abbie looked down at Jenny and noticed how pale she looked and started to cry harder.

"She looked us straight in the eyes and said 'you two take care of each other and keep each other safe because you're all each other have' remember that?" Abbie spoke to an unresponsive Jenny.

"I'm gonna take care of you." Abbie added.

Just then she heard a knock at the door.

"Someone call an ambulance? " a male voice said.

"In here! " Abbie yelled.

Two EMT's rushed into the kitchen and placed Jenny on her side to clear her airways. One reached into his bag and placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"Is she okay?" Abbie asked panicking once she saw the oxygen being pumped into her sister.

"What happened? " the other man asked.

"I think she may have over dosed on sleeping pills." Abbie said running her trembling fingers through her hair.

"Her pulse is slowing down we need to get her out of here.!" The first man yelled.

Both of them bent over Jenny as they prepared to lift her onto the stretcher.

"One...two...three" they lifted Jenny and proceed out of the door . Abbie was right behind them.

In the ambulance the EMT set up a large IV unit. Abbie stared at Jenny who lay totally unresponsive and very pale.

"She's still breathing." The EMT told Abbie trying to comfort her.

Abbie nodded and swallowed hard when she saw him stick a thick IV needle into her arm.

"Whats that?" Abbie asked pointing to the Bag of medicine going into her sister's arm.

"Thiamine, helps all the bad stuff come out." He responded.

A few minutes passed before Jenny started to cough. The EMT's got up and repositioned her onto her side once again so that she wouldn't choke on her vomit. They placed a bucket by her mouth and she began to gag over it.

"Sometimes they need a little help." The first EMT said looking at Abbie as he stuck his gloved fingers down Jenny's throat making her spew everything into the bucket. Abbie looked away.

"She's gonna be okay."


	11. Chapter 11

"No, she's fine." Abbie spoke to Ichabod over the phone as she paced Jenny's hospital room. "She just needs rest." She added.

"Abigail Mills?" A female doctor called as she entered the room.

"I'll talk to you later Crane." She said and hung up the phone. "Yes?" Abbie spoke to the doctor.

"Everything seems fine. We were able to get rid of all the toxins within her body." The doctor started.

"That's great." Abbie smirked and looked at her sleeping sister.

"I just have a couple of questions." Abbie peered at the doctor who looked at her with concern.

"Okay" she said nervous.

"The bruises on your sister, where are they from?" The doctor started. Abbie remembered how much Jenny had protested any hospital visits. Abbie wanted to go but Jenny insisted that if Abbie went they would force her to go, so they both avoided hospitals. Abbie looked back at her sister searching for an answer.

"Car accident." Abbie finally said looking back to the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "And I suppose that you were in that same car?" The doctor asked looking at the faint discoloration of Abbie's face. Abbie nodded.

"And you both were...bound during your little accident?" The doctor asked looking at their matching ligature marks on their wrists.

Abbie sighed "looks like it" she said rubbing her wrist.

"Look, we found other bruises on your sister...you know further down." The doctor said.

Abbie walked to stand beside her sister. "She's fine."

The doctor stared at Abbie. She could tell these two sisters have been through so much. "If both of you would like to talk to someone I can arrange that." She smiled.

Abbie nodded, she has heard those words her entire life.

XXXXXXXXX

Jenny awoke in the hospital room. She had forgotten what happened. She sat up in her bed and saw that Abbie was asleep in the chair next to her bed in pajama pants and a tank top. "Abbie." Jenny croaked. Her throat felt scratchy. Abbie opened her eyes slowly, but once she saw that Jenny was awake she sat up fast.

"Are you okay?" Abbie asked standing beside her.

"I'm good." Jenny said taking a sip of water that Abbie handed to her.

"How long was I out?" She added.

"Two whole days." Abbie answered looking concerned.

"I see you haven't left yet." Jenny stated pointing to Abbie's clothes. Abbie held out her arms and smiled "can you tell?"

Jenny stared at her sister realizing that she was the best thing that happened to her in a long time. She burst out in tears. "Jenny what's wrong?" Abbie asked tears welling up in her eyes as well. Jenny never cried. "I'm so sorry." Jenny said through sobs. "Its okay." Abbie started "No it isn't. I treated you like crap and you didn't deserve it." Jenny sniffled. "you were hurting. We were both hurting. Hell we still are." Abbie said with somewhat a smile.

"None of this is your fault." Jenny started to cry again. Abbie signaled for Jenny to scoot over and crawled into her bed beside her. "I know." Abbie said as she hugged her sister."none of it." Jenny added. "Stop apologizing." Abbie instructed. Jenny hugged her back. "I love you." She said muffled into her shoulder. "I love you too." Abbie responded smiling.

They laid in the bed together flipping through channels. "Jenny?" Abbie spoke up. "Yeah?"

"I think we should go to counseling... Together." Abbie blurted out. Jenny hated counseling. She dealt with that enough to last a lifetime. "Yeah sure." Jenny responded not taking her eyes off of the TV. Abbie sat up "really? Great, I'll go get your doctor she needs to come release you so I can get out of these dirty clothes." Abbie jumped out of bed.

Before she could walk out Jenny stopped her. "Abbie?"

Abbie turned around. "Thanks." Abbie smiled and left the room.


End file.
